Jem Speaks Out
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: Jem tells the truth to LinZ.


"Jem", related characters, place and things are copyrighted 1982-2008 by Hasbro, Inc. All rights served.

"Jem Speaks Out"

A "Jem" Fan-Fiction

By Dr. Thinker

- J -

Lin-Z was nervous—this special guest was like the secret like the government's Area 52? No more like a toy company know for their action toys trying to take on Barbie! No one had heard anything from the Stingers--since Rapture got arrested for killing Minx and Riot after they learned that Rapture was member of the Russian mafia. All but one of "The Misfits" had died of poison from their lead-based make-up. Eric Raymond was killed in a car crash. Misfit Music was brought by Starlight Music and transform into the Starlight Bank, where Starlight Music keeps all its records—both files and music--dealing with every music act since it was Starlight Music was founded in the early 70s.

She set in her new set—built during the middle of the 1990s. She wondered who the guest was. She did her usual new updates—much going on, despite Luna Dark had her fifth baby in a decade and that Christy Marx had hired a new band for Starlight Music. She found on after that page: a familiar three word star. Jem! Jem appeared out of nowhere land in 1984, and make a splash with her group "The Holograms". In the late early 1990s, when the successfully Japanese J-Pop group, "The English Rabbits Aliens", joined up with Starlight Music, "Jem and the Holograms" retired from public life.

She was wondering why Jem wanted the secret. It's seems the DJ in the back of her brain was playing the Misfits' "Who is She?" This happens only a few times—mostly when read that some set up money for true identity of Jem. She read the both rewards. She thought as a dumb thing to do. Reporting "Misfits'" rumored acts of mayhem is one thing! Annoying a star that loves her private life makes her want to throw up her breakfast—and she crew knows.

Jem walked—or more logically—dance like a school girl that as the following year from school. Jem was dressed in original pink and sliver outfit that she first appeared in.

Jem stated, "Hey, Lin-Z."

She asked, "Jem, everyone's been wondering why you here?"

Jem replied, "Well, I'm got a secret I'm been itching to tell you." Jem paused and asked, "But do you recall the name of my group?"

She answered, "Sure I do. 'The Holograms' were your band-mates."

Jem replied, "Well, I'm a hologram in more ways then one."

Her eyes rocked out of their sockets for a second, "You mean like on holodeck on Picard's Enterprise."

Jem remarked, "Close—but less solid then those holodeck holograms."

She stated, "Impossible. I shake your hands in the past more times then I counted on my hands. If you won't a solid hologram, then my hands would go past right thought your body."

Jem laughed, "That's because I was place over another person. Jerrica Emyille Benton."

She remarked, "The Starlight Music CEO. That might explain why she disappeared for 3 months while you were handling around with "The Stingers'" Riot. But most of time, I saw you and her together."

Jem laughed again, "Using the secret, Jerrica could illusion between identity she wasn't using that the time. She discovered a secret in the Starlight Drive-In, built by her father Emmett Benton. Using that secret, Jerrica could be me at anytime."

She stated, "A month after Jerrica's funeral, Time magazine stated that it was impossible for her to Jem."

Jem laughed, "Did you know Shana Elmsford wrote that one. The Holograms know about Jerrica and Jem being the one and the same—and went to great lengths to keep that a secret. Sure, early on, Jerrica wanted to tell Rio, her boyfriend that she was Jem—but before the 'Glitter & Gold' contest, she asked the secret to make a illusion of how Rio react to Jerrica being Jem—and let me say---that result weren't pretty to Jerrica."

She asked, "So did any learn the secret?"

Jem replied, "One person, Raya Carmen Alonso, discovering the time where Holograms were looking for a new drummer. She accidentally saw Jerrica changed into Jem."

She asked, "What about legally telling some the secret?"

Jem replied, "She told President of United States of America during a problem in Washington D.C. The Pentagon was taking apart the secret."

She finished, "Did she tell Rio?"

Jem stated, "About month after Rapture was captured after killing Riot and Minx, but down that time, Starlight Music had back up in the form of that Japanese pop band. Rio was stunned. It's seemed Jerrica discovered that Rio was starting to thinking that he's been having affair with TWO different WOMEN—but when she told him—let's just the results were better then the test."

She stated, "Well, I know Kimber has a solo act!"

Jem stated "One of the best solo acts in the world—and you can take my word to the bank! Aja Leigh did well in movie and television shows. In fact, she played the voice of Jem in the cartoon series. In fact, since they couldn't use Stingers—the Stingers had their own cartoon series--they make the Misfits the major rivals. Even know the cartoon treated Jem and Jerrica has two different persons. Kimber Benton went solo a few years ago."

She stated, "As know, the Misfits had died of illness related to lead-based make-up—all but one.

Jem stated, "You must be talking about Stormer. Mostly like with her home with her brother in England. She's a good writer and was a good replacement for Kimber Benton when she went solo. I think since you don't have a lot of time on you hands. The network had cut your shown down to 30 minutes? Didn't they?"

She replied, "Will I see you again?"

Jem replied, "This is the last time, anyone will see me. That's 100 correct."

-J-

On the street, Craig Phillip watched as Jem got into the car.

Craig asked, "Are you OK, sis?"

Jem replied, "I'm fine. Show's over for good, Synergy."

Jem turned into Mary "Stormer" Phillip. "Now we can put do what Jerrica wanted us to do—but Synergy and 'JemStar' earrings in the Jem Bank at the Starlight Bank."

Craig replied, "You know I wonder if anyone else going to become Jem."

Mary replied, "Not in our life time."

-J-

It's the year 5894. Jyamzi Biyaran was mad. Eyam Ryixina was bad as the legendry bucket of slime, Eric Raymond. His new band makes "The Misfits" look like Mr. Fred Roger's wife.

What she found in the Jem Bank of Starlight Bank, was surprised too. Beside the files on Jem and the Holograms, they were old fashion: vinyl records, tape cassettes, CDs, and DVDs, the Jem Bank. At the far end of the Jem Bank, there stand an old fashion holographic computer and a pair of red-star earrings.

Jyamzi stated, "Well, I'm not looking a gift house in the mouth. I had my sisters, Kyazibix and Shinjaz getting this updated. It's about time that Jem and the Holograms hit the galaxy."

--THE END---


End file.
